Various manufacturers are starting to introduce health monitors that are non-invasive. For example, the Glucoband by Calisto Medical is a compact electronic scanning device that utilizes a bio-electromagnetic resonance phenomenon to non-invasively measure blood glucose levels in the human body, and to continuously monitor the blood glucose level. These devices are designed to stay on the user's body, and periodically provide testing and test results. The wrist-watch-like Glucoband, for example, includes a fully integrated LCD screen, and can provide continuous monitoring. The results of the testing and monitoring are output on the integrated LCD screen. Such monitoring devices are becoming more and more common, ranging from health monitors to environmental monitors, weather, traffic, and other monitors.
The prior art system is thus designed to provide real-time data to the patient. However, it may be advantageous to provide the ability for a doctor, or other professional, to monitor the trends and historical data from such devices.